Map-based computer games generally involve visually representing a virtual in-game environment or virtual world of the game through a map based perspective. Typically, this involves displaying the virtual world as a plane on which various game objects are displayed in certain spatial locations relative to other game objects. A player of the game navigates a character throughout the world by utilizing one or more inputs. The graphical image of the character is then moved in response to those inputs on the map, giving an impression that the player is viewing the action of the game in a “birds-eye” view.